Оставь меня
by Hitman Leona
Summary: The new Russian transfer student, Nika, has everyone completely baffled. Who is she and why does she seem to avoid every question about her childhood? And why is Lambo following her around constantly? Title means "Leave Me Be" in Russian. Accepting OC's.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. I know I have to update Grim Reaper: KHR. I'm going to change the title sooner or later when I can think of a better title. Anyways, this does contain an OC and I may need several OC's. Primo, Varia and Shimon are also in the story. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and a warning, slight Hetalia crossover/references in here.**

**Summary: The new Russian transfer student, Nika, has everyone completely baffled. Who is she and why does she seem to avoid every question about her childhood? And why is Lambo following her around constantly?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only the story plot line and my OC.**

**-===What should the title be?===-**

_**Prologue: New Transfer Student?**_

A sigh escaped the rosy lips of a Russian female, her blonde hair swaying lightly in the wind, her lips forming a thin line as her mother called from within the new household.

"_Lyuba! _Иди сюда и помоги мне распаковать![1]" The female, Nika, sighed as she got away from her place on the balcony and she trotted inside, passing by her brother, Mikhail, who was a few years older than her and he glanced at his younger sister, "Nika, мама[2] is the kitchen."

Nika nodded and bounded into the kitchen, peeking her head in ash she saw her mother, a young women in her thirties, unpacking the silver ware.

The mother turned around and smiled brightly, "Ah, Nika. Come, come. We need to finish unpacking the kitchen things, папа, is out shopping for the food."

Nika nodded her head as Mikhail entered the kitchen, yawning slightly and stretched his arms.

_~A few hours later~_

The whole packing of the house was finished and the family of four was sitting down at the dinner table, eating the a traditional meal of _uzhin._

Nika's mom had already signed her up for a middle school, Nika's family had moved from Russia all the way to Japan because of her father's job.

Nika's full name was, Nika Lyubov Yevdokiya. Her parents call her Lyuba, a pet name of her middle name.

After finishing dinner, Nika excused herself from the dinner table and headed upstairs to her room, where everything was set up the way she wanted it. She liked the country of Japan, but everything was warmer here and she wasn't used to it, since she was born in Russia and raised there her whole life up until now.

It was currently winter and so Nika stared out the window after getting dressed into her pajamas, her blue eyes saddened at the thought of her home back in Mother Russia.

Tearing her eyes away from the snow falling outside, she walked toward her bed and laid down, pulling the covers up to her shoulder, slipping her eyes closed and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep, thinking of the new day and what lay ahead tomorrow.

~_Next Day~ _

Nika jolted awake, her alarm clock blaring beside her on the nightstand. Grumbling incoherently, she slammed the alarm clock on snooze and begrudgingly got out of bed, throwing off her clothes and slipping on the Namimori winter school uniform.

Trotting out of her room, she opened the doors to her brother's room and saw him asleep. Frowning deeply, she walked over and stood beside his bed, seeing his face have a peaceful expression.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the covers from under him and pulled them away violently, making Mikhail fall down to the floor with a loud thud and the Russian male yelped, sitting up and rubbing his head tenderly.

"Nika!" He whined, sitting up. Nika smiled sadistically before walking out of the room, going down the stairs and into the kitchen, her mother making breakfast and lunch.

Nika sat down and ate her breakfast, only to glance up at her brother walking into the kitchen and sitting down, a pout on his lips.

"Stop pouting, you'll grow older faster if you keep that up." She mused teasingly, making the older red in embarrassment.

Nika quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her lunch box, along with her bag, and ran out the door, towards her new school before her brother could chase after her.

Snickering as she slowed down, she glanced around, seeing other kids wearing the same unifrom as her or close since there was also males.

_'I'm probably nearing the school,' _She thought as she entered the school grounds, only to be greeted by a black haired male with a red arm band and she felt cold metal pressed against her neck.

She sighed and held up her hands, showing she was no harm to him.

The male raised an eyebrow and lowered his weapon and Nika finally got a good glance at it, "You use tonfas as a weapon?" She asked and she felt the cold metal pressed against her neck again.

"I never said anything was wrong with that, I find it kind of hot~" She crooned out, making the male surprised and falter a little.

Taking this chance, she bolted off and snickered, slowing down as she entered her designated classroom, but upon entering, she witnessed a silver haired and a green haired male yelling something about boxing.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" She asked the teacher, her Russian accent heavy and it took awhile for the teacher to figure out what she said.

"Oh! Sasagawa Ryohei," The teacher pointed towards the silver haired male, "and Aoba Koyo," The teacher then pointed towards he green haired male, "are fighting about who is more of an idiot."

Nika raised an eyebrow and walked over to them, grabbing the two idiots attention. She grabbed their hair and bonked their heads together, hard.

"That was extremely uncalled for!" Ryohei said, more like yelled, as he clutched his forehead.

Koyo on the other hand, went unconcious. "Oops, I made Aoba faint." She mused with mock hurt before she went back to the teacher and talked with him.

Ryohei stared at the Russian female and he went back to his seat, glancing at the unconcious Koyo.

_~Lunch Time~_

The gang, along with the Shimon family, sat on the rooftop, Hibari in deep thought as everyone chatted, though, Ryohei and Koyo were awfully wuiet as they thought about Nika, the new transfer student from Russia.

This caught the attention from everybody, since they would've heard the two arguing by now.

Nika walked up to the rooftop and opened the door, surprising everybody, mostly Koyo, Ryohei and Hibari.

"Oh, _privet_!" She said, waving as she tilted her head to the side with a bright smile.

-===Cliffy!===-

Okay, so that's about it for this Prologue. I will put up a description of Nika and an OC form if you want to send in your OC's through review or PM.

[1] Иди сюда и помоги мне распаковать is "Come here and help me unpack.

[2] мама is Mom.

_Nika OC_

Name: Nika Lyubov (Lyuba) Yeydovika**  
**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Pale blue

Appearance: Her blonde hair reaches down to her waist and she has tow types of bangs, short slightly parted bangs resting on her forehead and longer bangs framing her face. She wears the Namimori school uniform with a blue scarf on all the time. But on days off, she wears a white undershirt and a blue sweater vest with a dark blue skirt and tan linen a inch above the bottom. She also has black knee high socks and wears black converse shoes.

Personality, likes and dislikes: Highly sarcastic, loves to tease people, mostly her friends and her brother. She is fond of young children and can't stand to see them bullied, but she does discipline them when necessary. She likes to bake all sorts of cakes, cupcakes and etc. She hates to see people bullied or being harrassed and jumps into things without thinking twice, so she tends to get into fights quite a bit. Nika hates it when people ask her questions about her past and when someone tries to take off her scarf around her neck. She dislikes needles and hospitals the most, she'll do anything to avoid those places.

Flaws: She doesn't think twice about charging into a fight. She'll start to cry if someone takes her scarf away or if someone takes her to the hospital or goes near her with a needle.

Bio: Nika is an average teenage girl with an ordinary family. But she doesn't like to talk about her past to anybody that much. Only her family knows what happened to here when she was four years old.

Love interest: Has none yet.

-===Onto the OC form!===-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws:

Bio:

Relation to my OC:

Love interest:

Relation to anyone else:

-===Done!===-

Alright, like I said earlier, send in the OC form through review or PM and when I get enough OC's sent in, I'll stop accepting OC's. Anyways, review and I hope you have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
